The disclosed invention is directed generally to power conditioners, and more particularly to current sharing circuitry for distributing the load current among feedback controlled power conditioners coupled in parallel.
In order to efficiently satisfy different power system requirements economically, power system architecture designs have been directed to the use of parallel coupled, feedback controlled modular power conditioners, each of which is capable of delivering a packet of power. In particular, the number of parallel operating power conditioner modules is varied depending on the required load level.
The operability of a power system having parallel coupled power conditioners depends on load current sharing between the power conditioners. Typically, the output voltage of each power conditioner has been designed to droop with increasing current load, with current sharing being enhanced with greater voltage droop. However, designed-in droop results in poor voltage regulation.